In the icebox
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur llega a la casa de Estados Unidos después de tener un acuerdo un tanto obligado con Francis, Alfred es un verdadero egoísta y no le da helado, dice que en la nevera está el de él, Arthur dentro de ese helado encontrará más de lo que espera. USxUK.


Este fic se debe gracias a mi queridísima Solitudely, verán, es referente a un doujinshi corto que estaba en inglés, pero yo no entiendo ni mierd* de inglés y ella amablemente y en toda su infinita misericordia me lo tradujo, te quiero :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. El doujinshi tampoco, por tanto la trama no es mía :3  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Refrigerador y helado.

Era un día algo acalorado para las naciones, Arthur había tenido una charla junto a Francia y a otros países sobre un sistema que tenían, fue un verdadero fastidio, le querían dejar todas las cosas a él y Arthur Kirkland tiene cosas más importantes que hacer como…-mirar porno, mirar más porno, jugar con unicornios- bueno, cosas.

–Ese estúpido francés barbón…–suspiró al llegar, era la casa de Estados Unidos en la que estaba ¿por qué? ¡no pregunten!. –Él me quiere hacer a mí responsable del Sistema de túneles de Europa…–

El americano volteó la cara, concentrado en su hermoso heladito más que en los problemas que pudiera tener ese inglés con Francia, lo único inteligente que pudo decir mientras se llevaba la cuchara devuelta a la boca fue–¿Oh? –

–¡Tú estás comiendo algo muy rico sólo para ti mismo! Dame un poco…–continuó hablando mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, quería algo de comer.

El americano tiró la cara para otro lado, aparentando que no escuchaba ¡era un maldito cabrón egoísta, por eso se moriría de obesidad! Lo podía jurar Inglaterra.

–Cosas como estas te convierte en un gordo sin remedio, tú eres tan egoísta…–

–¡No lo soy, esto es mío! –exclamó para seguir comiendo. Pero luego, con una pequeña mirada volvió a hablar con ese inglés. –Tu parte está en la nevera…–

¿Alfred le había dejado una parte? ¿una parte para él? increíble, fin del mundo, o tal vez no era tan malo como él pensaba, sólo se asombró y fue directo a la nevera.

En ella no encontraba nada, se quejó un poco y reclamó que él le dijo que había un poco más de helado en casa, pero si se fijaba bien un poco más atrás estaba el sagrado pote.

–¡Oh, lo encontré! –exclamó -ni que la nevera fuera tan grande- pero lo encontró–¡Es de sabor banana! –sonrió un poco hasta que lo toma con las manos.

Estaba…vacío.

No había nada de helado.

Sólo pensó: puto Jones.

–Ese idiota, se lo ha terminado todo…–se sintió un poco, quería su helado de banana –Además, ya le he dicho que no vuelva a poner basura devuelta…–

Lo abrió aún así al sentir algo dentro, abrió los ojos, había un anillo, lo miró por un prolongado tiempo, lo tomó con sus dedos, luego, con algo de curiosidad lo masticó, quizás era de dulce, al hacerlo, comprobó que no. Lo volvió a mirar algo asombrado

–¡Al-Alfred! ¡algo malo ha pasado! –corrió hacia él, para mostrarle lo que pasó.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – parecía normal, casi distante o nervioso.

–¡Esto es un milagro! ¡Enserio! –no sabía explicarse, pocas veces en su vida solían suceder cosas tan raras. –Al abrir el refrigerador dentro del helado estaba este anillo…–se lo mostró casi con algo de orgullo.

El americano sólo se acerco haciendo un simple "mmm" con la boca –Eso es increíble…–

–Ja, ja, ja ¿no es verdad? – se rió, mientras Alfred se seguía acercando a él. –Esto debe ser por las hadas, ellas debieron…–

El chico se acercó y no lo dejó continuar tomando el anillo y luego poco a poco tomó su mano para deslizar el anillo son suavidad en el dedo anular del inglés estremeciéndolo, éste se sonrojó un poco mirando al americano, el norteamericano sólo le pudo sonreír haciendo que el anglosajón entendiera de qué se había tratado todo aquello, agachó la cabeza escuchando las palabras del americano después de eso, palabras que lo harían enormemente feliz.

_"Let's get to married, England"_

**N.A:** !Vamos a casarnos, Inglaterra! GOD, Alfred no puede ser más tierno a su manera, me gustó este doujinshi, corto y preciso, quizás escriba otro con respecto a alguna historia, en especial una muy sexosa que tengo por allí *-* -que no entiendo, tampoco- por eso tendré que joder a Soli para que me los traduzca, bueno, eso :3, me encanta el USxUK! pronto les tendré más 1313.

Por cierto, este es el doujinshi para que se lo descarguen, está en inglés, si está en español no sé donde sería...claro: http:/ / www. mediafire. com /?6o6vpds38y33ogw


End file.
